Everytime You Cut Me
by Animeaholic
Summary: ZAFT ace pilot Brayden Mills is taken prisoner aboard the Archangel and becomes psyhcopathic and emotionally unstable after being forced to fight his former comrades. Gradually, he begins to care for the Archangels crew, and decides to fight with them.R
1. Forced to Fight

EVERY TIME YOU CUT ME

Disclaimer:I do not own gundam seed or any of it's characters

Info- Last night I came up with this idea for a retelling of Gundam Seed. Though the idea is still the same, it brings forth a new main character named Brayden. An emotionally unbalanced, ZAFT ace pilot that ZAFT wanted to use as a secret killing machine to eliminate as many naturals as possible. He is taken prisoner on the Archangel and forced to fight his former ZAFT allies. Despite the fact that he is the enemy, the crew of the Archangel feel sympathy for Brayden, who tries to reject it but after a while, he truly does start to care about the people aboard the Archangel, and fights to protect it.

Chapter 1: Forced to fight

He awoke with a scream in the middle of the night. He lobserved his surroundings. He saw the TV, the chair, the toilet, and the barred door that kept him locked up in the cell. Visions of being taken here for the first time ran through his head. His screams echoed through the metallic walls of the ship causing him to wake up all of the Archangels passengers. The prison wings door opened and Mwu La Flaga , Murrue Ramius , Tolle Koenig, Mirialia Haw , Sai argyle , Fllay allster, and Kira Yamato stepped in.

Mwu- What's the problem ?

Brayden – Not a fucking thing. Having sleep troubles. Don't recall asking all you fuckers to come here.

Fllay – We were just worried about you, that's all.

Brayden – Oh spare me. Why would you give a fuck about me. Your supposed to hate me.

Murrue – Well let's go I really don't feel like getting in an argument with a prisoner at 3:00 in the morning.

Fllay – Good night.

Brayden – Whatever.

As soon as the door shuts he falls back asleep. Hours later he feels a tugging at his sleave. He awakes to see Fllay Allster in front of him along with two prison guards carrying guns.

Brayden – What the fuck do you want.

Fllay- Captain Ramius wishes to speak with you.

Brayden- Shit

The 4 of them walk up to the bridge, where Captain Ramius tells him to take a seat.

Brayden – What ?

Murrue – I have been informed that you are an expert mobile suit pilot.

Brayden looks out the window where he can clearly see that a battle is going on.

Brayden – What of It ?

Murrue – We need assistance on the battlefield, you are to pilot of our new machine, The Shine.

Brayden – And why the fuck would I do that.

Murrue – Because if you don't we will execute you.

Brayden- Fuck you! You fucking cunt, I'm going to kill you!

Murrue – I do not wish to do this but it's my only option. Please be aware that Commander La Flaga and Ensign Yamato know of this information, and if you attack us, or try to run away we will ignite the bomb in the shine.

Brayden- I'm only doing this because you leave me no other choice, most prisoners would easily take death. Luckily for you, my life means more then my allegiance. But mark my words, I will see you dead.

Pissed Brayden boards the mobile suit and launches. He looks around him to see the familiar flash of multi-colored lasers. He may not like the situation, but he has to admit it feels good to finally be back on the battlefield again. He is surprised by the power of this mobile suit. He didn't think the naturals were capable of producing a weapon of such unbelievable power.

Immediately 2 of the remaining Ginns charge at him.

Brayden – Dammit.

He takes out his beam rifle and destroys the Ginns within seconds. The third Ginn (who was engaged in battle with the Strike) charges the Shine. Brayden replaces his rifle, draws a beam saber, and impales the Ginn.

Brayden – I'm sorry.

He removes the sword and the Ginn blows up. He returns the Shine to the Archangel, and opens the cockpit to see 2 guards waiting to escort him to his cell. While walking down the hall they are stopped by Kira and his friends. Brayden continues walking.

Kira- Hey Brayden, hold up for a second.

Brayden (with tremendous venom in his voice) – What?

Kira extends his hand signaling he wants to shake Brayden's hand.

Kira- I just wanted to say thanks for your help today.

Brayden – Lets get one thing straight, I have no intention of being your friend. Nor do I desire to fight along side you, or to shake your scrawny little hand. As a matter of fact what I want is to knock your teeth down your throat. He smashes Kira in the face, blood runs from his mouth and his two front teeth fall to the ground.

Later that night a depressed Brayden sits on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest with his face buried into them. He reaches into his boot and pulls out the one weapon they never found. An extremely sharp and shiny knife. He looks at the reflection of his purely gold eyes and his rough shoulder length brown hair. He rolls up his sleave and brings the knife to his forearm. He makes 3 cuts one for each of the soldiers he killed.

Note- wow that took longer then I thought it would. Please review. No flaming. Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. Brayden's Blood

Chapter 2: Brayden's Blood

She walked down the dimly lit hallways of the Archangel carrying a tray with bacon, eggs, toast and a glass filled with orange juice. She walked up to a door and pressed a button located beside it. The steel door opened and Fllay Allster stepped in. It was dark, pitch black everywhere except the hallway behind her. It was sickly silent. almost as if the room were a television and someone turned the volume knob all the way down. A familiar chill ran up and down her spine, it was not the darkness, or the silence, or even the prisoner in the cell that caused the chill, but the room itself. She had enlisted with the earth forces 2 months ago, because she had no where to go. Her mother died when she was a little girl, her home was destroyed, and no one knew where her father was. Although she had spent many sleepless nights trying to convince herself that he was still alive, she knew deep down that he was probably dead. Also all of her friends had enlisted as well. The small room she had occupied just 3 doors down the hall was her home now. She was assigned to look after the prisoners. Most of the past prisoners had freaked her out. But not this one, this one seemed like an ordinary boy. He didn't scream all night. He didn't make horrible threats when she brought his meals. He was always calm and silent. And sometimes he would even thank her. He felt almost like another passenger aboard the ship, he seemed likeable, almost like she could be his friend. She would like that, but she knew that it wasn't possible. She tried her best to be kind to him but he spat it back in her face. But how could you blame him. He was taken away from his friends and forced to fight them. She turned on the light switch and the uneasy darkness was destroyed by the soothing light. But the cells were still dark, they had individual lighting. She walked up to his cell.

Fllay- Brayden I have your breakfast

There is no answer

Fllay- Brayden...Hello? Are you there Brayden

She opened the cell door and stepped in. She switched on the light and saw him frozen with knees hugged to his chest and his face buried in them.

Fllay- Brayden?

He still does not answer. Her body slowly freezes as she stares at him.

Fllay- Are you okay?

Brayden has not moved or said anything

Fllay- Brayden please answer me.

It was not until she got a good look at him that she realized what was wrong. She saw the sick unsettling crimson liquid running down his arms like water running through a stream. However he seemed oblivious to this, he was almost in a trance, his body was here on the bed, but his mind had spirited away into another galaxy. Then it struck her, Brayden was dead, or at least it seemed that way. She screamed and pressed the button by the communication device on the wall .

Fllay- Captain Ramius get down here now, its Brayden I think he's dead

Everyone on the bridge looks shocked.

Ramius- What the hell are you talking about?

Fllay begins to sob.

Fllay- I think he's dead

Mwu- Ah shit this is fucked

He sat there mesmerized. He heard her scream but was unaware of who she was. All he could she was blur and a dark shadow in the corner. The rotten stench of blood crawled up his nose and stung his nasal passages. He still felt his tears from the night before burning the sides of his face. He heard others running into the room and screeching lines like: what in the blazing fuck happened, and how the fuck did the little motherfucker get cut so bad. But there were no thoughts in his head, it was empty, almost like he had lost all intuition, but perhaps he just didn't want to think. All he knew was that he was going through some seriously fucked up shit. He was a vicious war machine, he killed without remorse in the past, hell he even fucking enjoyed it, hearing them scream and beg for there lives, only to have him end it seconds later. And yet 3 kills had fucked him out of his mind.

Mwu puts his fingers on his neck to feel for a pulse. Though slow Brayden's heart is still beating

Natarle- Is he alive?

Mwu- Barley yes?

Ramius- I don't know how he was cut and frankly I don't give a fuck. All I know is that we have to get him to the medical wing. Mirialia get a stretcher

Mirialia- Yes ma'am

Black, Black was the color he had been staring at for the past few hours, until finally an irresistible force caused his eyes to open, like metal to a magnet. But when he opened his eyes it was not the wall that he saw, it was the Archangel's crew; Mirialia and Tolle, Mwu la Flaga and Murrue Ramius along with Natarle Badgerule, the red haired girl whose name he could never remember, and that annoying little prick Kira Yamato, who had fucked with him and had his teeth knocked out the night before.

Mirialia- Your awake I see, you shouldn't move around to much, it will only make things worst.

Brayden- Why the fuck did you bring me here

Ramius- Because you were cut up pretty bad

Brayden- Well, I guess owe a thank you, but still I don't recall asking to be brought her.

Mwu- Well what the fuck did you want us to do leave in your cell so that you could fucking die

Brayden- Well I guess not

Ramius- How did you get cut

Brayden- I don't know, I cant tell you

Ramius- Why?

Brayden- Because, I don't remember anything

Kira- Well it's good to see that your okay

Brayden- Oh whatever you stupid fucking prick ,I already took your 2 front teeth and if you want to fuck with me again I'll take more.

Brayden steps out of his bed and slowly lingers towards the door

Mirialia- Wait don't, please lay back down.

Brayden loses his balance and falls to his knees. the sick metallic taste of blood fills his mouth and he coughs up a big ball of it.

Brayden- Fuck, fuck, fuck ,god damn it to fucking hell.

He feels a soft hand touch his shoulder and turns his head to see Fllay smiling at him.

Brayden- What the fuck do you want?

Fllay- Look I know you aren't exactly having the time of your life right now but your body is exhausted and you need to rest. And please stop being so hostile, were just trying to be friendly.

For a moment he stared in her eyes, there was something soothing about them, soothing enough to make Brayden Mills realize that she was right. But he still did not buy that crock of shit about being friendly. But just for tonight he gave up as Fllay and Mirialia helped him back into his bed.

He laid there for hours awake staring at the ceiling as if it were some sort of priceless work of art in a museum. His cuts were almost healed now, they had stopped bleeding, that had happened a while ago. He ripped the bandages off and tossed them aside, thinking of the cruel twisted place that was the battlefield. A place where millions of people lost there lives in a senseless war based on discrimination between two breeds of people, a place where he had killed many naturals out of his own twisted bloodlust, a place where he had been forced to kill 3 of his own allies, a place that he would return to shortly. He found himself talking out loud. Talking to the walls, the ceiling the bed, the room, everything around him as tears rolled down his eyes.

Brayden-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, sorry.

The words were coming straight from his once black heart. He was apologizing. Apologizing to the friends he killed, but more importantly apologizing to himself, apologizing for what he had become, apologizing for betraying himself, and apologizing to breaking the one pact that he swore he would never break, killing his fellow zaft soldiers. And Brayden Mills cried himself to sleep.


	3. Flashbacks

Chapter 3: Flashbacks

_C__ome on! Stop kicking you little motherfucker, your coming with us whether you like it or not so stop trying to get away!_

_Brayden- Mommy! Daddy! Help me_

_Shut the fuck up you little bastard._

_He looked up, terrified, he was just a boy, and they were dragging him away. He did not know where, but these 2 tall dark figures were taking him from his parents, and pulling him towards the unknown shadowy darkness behind him. He gasped for air, his heart was beating incredibly fast. He glanced at his father, whose body was covered in blood, he was barely alive, the dark man had shot him. And in that instant, his perfectly normal day had spun into a hellacious carnival of horrors._

_Brayden- Mommy help me!_

_Brayden stared up, frozen in horror, as one of the figures raised up a gun_

_Brayden- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

He bolted upwards in his bed and ran towards the toilet. He slipped and fell hard on the cold floor. He pulled himself to it, stuck his face in the bowl and puked his guts out. He slowly reaches up and pulls the trigger that flushes the toilet and the chunky contents of his stomach spiraled down the pipes, never to be seen again. He lifts his head out of the bowl and stares at his pale, blank face in the mirror. Sweat is pissing from his forehead to his chin.

Brayden- What the hell was that…

Brayden slowly crawls back to his bed

Brayden-It wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Something that I had forgot. But why? Why am I remembering this? And why now?

He retraced the events in his mind, replaying them over like a movie being rewound, and then played again. He was just a young boy when this happened, no more then 3 years old. They were memories, but they were memories he had buried years ago, erased from the pages of his mind forever. But, like all bad things seem to do, they had dug there way out of the grave, rewrote themselves on those pages of his history, and came back to haunt him. The steel door slid open and Fllay Allster stepped in carrying a tray.

Fllay-I have your breakfast, are you going to eat it today or just leave it like you usually do?

Brayden thought to himself, it had been a while since he had eaten, and although he wasn't very hungry, he knew he had to eat sometime

Brayden- Fine.

She passed him the tray and sat down in the chair beside the bed. The medical wing was a part of the archangel that she was not very familiar with. She had only been here once before, or was it twice, she couldn't remember but who cares.

Brayden- Why are you still here?

Fllay- I have to wait for you to finish so that I can take the tray back.

Brayden- I'll send a message on the communication device when I'm done.

_The sound of a gunshot entered B__rayden's ears and echoed in his head. He saw blood, and he witnessed his mothers lifeless corpse hit the ground._

_Brayden-MOTHER!!!!!_

Brayden- No…my mother

Fllay- What?

Tears ran down his cheeks as he screamed out in pain

Brayden- MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just as he had screamed when he was a little kid, almost 13 years ago. The pain was overwhelming. But why? Why did it hurt so much? Why was he remembering his mother's death? he had completely forgotten about his mother. Almost as if he never had a mother. But what hurt the most, was that the only thing he wanted to remember was the one thing he could not see, the faces of the two men that kidnapped him and killed his mother. He remembered her now. His sweet innocent mother, her warm soft embraces, her gentle motherly kisses, he missed her.

Fllay- Are you okay Brayden?

He looked up, but he did not see Fllay Allster, he saw his mother. He looked into his mother caring, heartwarming eyes and threw himself in her arms. Completely unaware of where he was.

_Brayden had trained hard at the zaft military academy for years,__ and now at the age of 16 he was finally going to graduate along with his friends and fellow roommates at the academy Yzak Joul , Athrun Zala, Dearka Elsman, and Nicol Amalfi. He was graduating as a zaft elite red coat, and would finally get to realize his dream of becoming a mobile suit pilot._

But was that really his dream, or just the dream that they wanted him to have_._

_He remembered the day he first came here.__ He and Athrun quickly became friends, and since Athrun was already friends with Dearka, Yzak and Nicol , they all became friends. The 5 of them were what some people would refer to as a gang. They always hung out with each other, whether they were beating up little Johnny Weaver at lunch, or just sitting in class, when you saw them, they were together. But the day after graduation, the last day before they were going to be assigned to there regiments, the earth forces attacked. 6 huge battle ships : the Archangel, the Athena, the Jupiter, the MS destroyer, the Mercury and Halo flew into the academy and began to shoot it, destroying much of the school. Many of the students jumped into Ginns and attacked the ships. With reinforcements on the way and the coordinater's superior abilities, it was clear that the earth forces were no match for zaft, and before they realized it the Jupiter, the Mercury and the Halo had been completely destroyed. But when Brayden ran towards his Ginn, he was shot in the arm by an EA officer. The officer was ordered to take him aboard the Archangel, and they fled the battlefield. The other 2 ships were destroyed shortly after, and the earth forces had to face the terror that 5 of there most powerful battleships were easily destroyed by a small army of inexperienced pilots._

Brayden- They took me from my father, I was just a little kid. They killed my mother and they sent me to military school and privately taught me to be the perfect killing machine.

Fllay- Who did?

Brayden- I don't know, I can't remember

Fllay- It's going to be okay Brayden, I'm right here for you, I promise.


	4. Thoughts and Feelings

Chapter 4: Thoughts and Feelings

He lay there silent. Stricken with shame and confusion over what had happened the night before. He had allowed himself to become weak and feel pain, something he had been taught never to do. He thought of that girl, her words played through his mind, "It's going to be okay Brayden, I'm right here for you, I promise." He couldn't comprehend why that girl was so nice to him, he remembered her eyes, a beautiful silver color. What was wrong with him, why was he thinking about her so much? He remembered her name, Fllay, Fllay Allster. It had a very soothing ring to it. Within minutes, he found his thoughts shifting from Fllay, to his friends. He snickered a bit when he thought of Yzak. "If he ever found out that I hugged a natural, he'd never let me hear the end of it". Nicol, sweet and innocent Nicol had been on the receiving end of the gangs pranks more often then he was in on them. But he never complained and never got upset. He was such a kind boy, the type of person you could confess anything to and he would always understand. Athrun, his best friend, they never fought, always got along, and had the time of there lives when they were together. And of course, Dearka, he was Yzak's right hand man, partners in crime. He was a hell of a guy, but he was always really arrogant, and a little bit of a dick sometimes. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Brayden- I hope there all okay.

Meanwhile, on the Vaselius, Athrun is inside of his Aegis Gundam, he and Nicol had just returned from a huge battle and needed some rest. A screen popped up and Rau Le Creuset saluted him. Athrun returns his salute.

Athrun- Commander what is it?

Rau- Please report to the bridge at once, for a special meeting.

Athrun- Yes sir, may I ask who else is attending?

Rau- Just your fellow Mobile Suit pilots

Athrun- Thank you sir

He sped down the hall, zipping up his jacket along the way. What could this be about? Especially on such short notice. He entered the bridge and spotted his Commander and comrades huddled around each other.

Rau- Ah Athrun, glad you could make it.

Athrun- Sir, may we please get started I'm a little tired.

Rau- I assumed you would be, after that tremendous job that you and Nicol pulled of today.

Athrun- Thank you sir

Rau- Now then moving along, you boys remember the one ship that escaped during the dark graduation incident right?

Yzak- How could I forget, I won't be satisfied until I destroy those bastards.

Rau- Well this is your opportunity

Yzak- What?

Rau- We have just received word that your friend, young pilot Brayden Mills is being held captive aboard that ship.

Dearka- No way, I don't believe it, it's not possible that Brayden could be captured by those filthy Naturals.

Rau- This is only a rumor, and to tell you the truth, I'm having trouble believing it myself. But we have the Archangels current position, and are not going to miss our chance to strike. Your mission will be for one of you to infiltrate the ship and rescue the prisoner. The rest of you will attack the ship as a distraction. When the prisoner is rescued, you will all receive a signal, after this, you will destroy the ship. I assume you all accept this?

Yzak- Damn right we do, no Natural kidnaps a ZAFT red coat and lives to tell about it.

Rau- Then it's settled

Athrun- Commander let us go now, please we'll get the job done!

Rau- I'm sure you would, but for now you need your rest. We'll deploy tomorrow, 1600 hours.

All red coats- Yes sir.

They all exit together and make there way to the locker room.

(Note: italics= a persons inner thoughts in this story)

Rau- _We must have our ultimate weapon returned to us, if he gets executed, then all of our efforts will have been wasted. He will pilot the new machine, the one I have designed myself._

Return to the hospital wing on the Archangel.

Brayden- My lunch should be here soon, looks like I'll have to see Fllay again.

The door slid open and Miriallia Haww stepped in with Brayden's lunch tray.

Miriallia- Hey here's your lunch.

Brayden- Where is that girl?

Miriallia- Fllay is sleeping, she was up by your side, watching over you all night.

Brayden- Huh, but why?

Miriallia- Don't ask me, I really don't understand that girl.

And neither could he, why was she always trying to get close to him? He was a prisoner, her enemy. It didn't make any sense.

Brayden- Thank you for lunch

Miriallia- Wow what's with the polite attitude? I thought you hated all of us?

Brayden- I do, and I'm going to kill every last one of you when I get out of here.

Miriallia- Well, now you need to consentrate on getting healed up.

Brayden- I am, why the hell do I still have to stay in this room?

Miriallia- The Captain wants to make sure that you get the right amount of rest before she sends you back to your cell. You never seem to get any sleep in there.

Brayden- Whatever.

Fllay awoke from a pleasant dream. She pictured him. What was it about this boy that made her desire his company, he was a coordinater after all. But he wasn't like the rest. Sure he was arrogant and seemed to crave war, but the way he broke down last night made him seem so fragile and innocent, even if it was just for a moment. And what he said about his mother was just awful, maybe he never had a chance to be a different person. He never had a choice but to fight and kill. And on top of all that, he just happened to be good looking, really good looking. She pictured his soft, silky brown hair and imagined running her fingers through it. And his sparkly gold eyes, it was so easy to get lost in them, and sometimes it would take hours to find your way out. It didn't matter that he was a coordinater, she still loved him.

On the Vaselius, the four young pilots entered there mobile suits.

Dearka- Are you guys ready to bring the bad boy home?

Nicol- I can't wait to see him again.

Yzak- Alright, let's cut all this sentimental bullshit, now remember Nicol, use your mirage colloid to get inside the Archangel while we attack it.

Nicol- Right

Athrun- The commander says it will take about 2 hours to reach them, we'll be flying ahead of the Vesalius so keep your phase shift off until then.

Yzak- Let's not waste anymore time

The Blitz, Duel, and Buster all take off.

Athrun-_ Hang in there Brayden, we're coming for you._

Yzak- Athrun hurry up and launch!

Athrun- Right. This is Athrun Zala, Aegis launching!


	5. The Broken Battlefield

Chapter 5: The Broken Battlefield

Hot water rains down on him from the metallic shower head, and washes all of the dirt and sweat away, carrying it down the drain. He reaches for the soap and runs it over his hard, muscular body, painting it a pale white portrait of suds. He picks up the shampoo bottle and squirts a small portion into his hand, lathers it into his brilliant brown hair, and rinses it out. After hesitating for a moment, he turns the knob and ends the flow of water. He steps out of the shower and dries himself of with a towel, when he finishes, he wraps it around his waist, covering himself up. He exits the bathroom, and the armed soldiers point there rifles at him. He looks past them, and sees a flustered Fllay holding his neatly folded ZAFT uniform. Her face is redder then a field of radishes. She timidly walks up to him, looking away to hide her blush, but it's hopeless. When she meets him, she examines his chiseled figure, excess water that the towel failed to dry away drips down his body, further illustrating his physique like a valuable piece of art held preciously under lock and key at a museum.

Brayden- What do you want?

She tries desperately to form a sentence out of the words nervously flying around in her head.

Fllay- Well you see I..ah, I, washed your clothes for you.

She finally managed to get it out, and handed him his clothes.

Brayden- Thanks I guess.

She further observed his body, and a tingling sensation filled hers. She couldn't quite figure out why, but she couldn't take her eyes off this boy. She wanted nothing more then to throw herself into his strong arms and submit, giving herself up to him forever.

Brayden- Um, do you mind, I kinda have to get dressed now

The red blush completely engulfed her face and she began to shake.

Fllay- ah…ah right…we'll ah, wait outside for you.

Fllay and the guards leave the room and close the door behind them.

Brayden- What a strange girl.

He removed the towel around his body and reached for his boxer shorts.

"_Why does she go to so much trouble for me? If this is how they treated all of the prisoners aboard this ship, it's more like a fucking daycare then a weapon of war."_

He stepped into his pants, one leg at a time, and pulled up the zipper to seal them in place.

"_And why the hell was she blushing at me that whole time?"_

He pulled his undershirt over his head and straightened it out with his hands before reaching for his jacket and throwing it over his shoulders.

"_Hmph, naturals are so weak and pathetic." _

He finished the last few buttons on his jacket, and pulled on his socks and boots. He paused for a second.

"_There going to frisk me when I get out, it's a good thing I hid that knife under the mattress."_

He left the room, and was stopped by the soldiers, who began to search him, running there hands up and down his uniform, checking for any objects that shouldn't be there.

Soldier- Alright he's clean, let's go.

They led him to his cell, where he returned after his short little stay in the medical wing. He also knew that there was a high chance of them sending him out in that machine again. He had already thought about that, and knew what he was going to do if he had to face that situation. They reached the prison wing, and he stepped into his dark cell.

Fllay- Are you hungry? I can get you something from the cafeteria if you like.

Brayden- No thanks

Fllay looks disappointed, but nods in understanding as she turns to leave his cell, the soldiers follow her, leaving him all alone. He walked up to the TV and switched it on, there was a news report of a small battle outside of the PLANTS but nothing really interesting. He thought about his life, and what a bad direction it had started to take. How the hell did he wind up getting captured? He could have easily overpowered them, but he didn't.

Athrun Zala rides at full speed towards the ship where his friend is being held captive, a thousand questions race around in his head, begging for answers. He looks down at one of the communication monitors where he can see and hear Dearka and Yzak complaining about there comrades imprisonment. He shuts it off, sick of hearing them rant, and closes his eyes, he remembers the last time the saw each other.

_It was a hot summer day at the ZAFT military academy.__ All throughout the halls, students were gathered around discussing what would happen to them now that they graduated. Among them were Athrun Zala and Brayden Mills, who sat together at one of the outside picnic tables drinking pepsi and enjoying there last day before they were assigned to there squadrons._

_Brayden- Well Athrun, do you suppose we'll ever meet up again on the battlefield together?_

_Athrun- I would like to believe that the five of us will be assigned to the same team, we are all graduated as elites, so it's possible._

_Brayden- That would be so great, wouldn't it?_

_Athrun- Yeah_

_Brayden- What do you suppose they'll give us to pilot?_

_Athrun- Well I doubt that we'll just be given standard GINNs, we'll probably get to have our own custom models._

_Brayden- It's hard to believe we finally graduated isn't it?_

_Athrun- I know, those 4 years just seemed to fly by. We had a hell of a time didn't we?_

_Brayden- You know it, staying up all night partying, falling asleep in class, making everybody's lives hell, blasting our heavy metal music at 3 am, man I'm going to miss those times._

_Athrun- Yeah, so am I._

_Brayden- Well, I have to go find Professor Troy, he said he wanted to talk to me about something, so in case I don't get to see you again until later tonight, have a good day my friend._

_Athrun- You to man._

_Brayden began to walk away, but Athrun called out to him one more time._

_Athrun- Hey Brayden!_

_Brayden- Yeah?_

_Athrun- You're going to meet me and the boys for our celebration dinner at Rocko's tomorrow night right?_

_Brayden- You know it!_

_Athrun- Alright see ya later then_

_Brayden- Bye._

But Athrun never did get to see his friend again, he was captured later that day, and the 4 remaining never did have there celebration dinner, but they all vowed that no matter what, some day they would all be together again.

Yzak- Athrun, Athrun! Wake the fuck up!

Athrun is startled by Yzak's yelling and snaps out of his little flashback

Athrun- What is it?

Yzak- We're 10 minutes away from the legged ship, we got to get ready!

Athrun- Right

Yzak- Now remember Athrun, you take out there mobile suits, me and Dearka will take on the ship. And Nicol, so help me god if you get spotted once and fuck this up, I'm going to fuck you hard up the ass with my foot!

Nicol- Don't worry about me Yzak, you just focus on taking out the ship, I hear it's very well armed.

Yzak- I don't give a fuck how well armed it is, no natural ships' going to be a problem for me.

The Archangels PA sounded and informed all military personal to report to the bridge immediately. Within minutes, the room filled up with various men and women wearing pink or blue (depending on the gender) uniforms. The archangels captain Murrue Ramius stood up in front of the group, and was met with there salutes, which she returned.

Murrue- Thank you all for coming, however I have some bad news, ZAFT has been spotted in the area, and this time there not attacking with GINNs, this time there sending 3 of the stolen mobile suits to attack us.

Sai- What?

Kira- But why would they put so much effort in to attacking one ship?

Murrue- We don't know there reasons for pursuing us with such a powerful attacking force, but nonetheless, the only 2 people who we have assigned to fight for us are Lieutenant La Flaga and Ensign Yamato. This as you can tell, leaves us in no position to fight and hope for a victory. Ordinarily, we would try to flee in this situation, but the enemy is far to close for us to possibly make it out in time. I don't want to, but we have no choice but to send the prisoner out to the battlefield again.

Mwu- But what makes you think we'll be able to get him out so easily this time? After what happened before, I think it's pretty clear that he doesn't fear death, but welcomes it.

Natarle- If we got him out before, we can get him to go again. And if he doesn't-

Mwu- We can't exactly shoot him down, basically if he doesn't fight we all die, and that appears to be what he wants, even if he has to go down with us.

Natarle- Then that's all the more reason why we have to force him out.

Fllay- Why can't you see that this is wrong!

Natarle- Huh?

Everyone turned there attention to the cherry haired girl in the pink uniform, stunned at the actions she has chosen to take.

Fllay- You think he's just some pawn that you can use to send into battle and do the fighting for you, well that's wrong. This boy isn't fighting against an enemy he's fighting against his friends, he knows these people and you're forcing him to kill them!

Natarle- Maybe you're willing to give your life so that he doesn't have to fight his own people, but we're not! It's not like we want to send him out there, but we have no other choice, don't forget that he is a prisoner, and that if the higher ups in the earth alliance found out about this, we would all be severally punished, but at least we'd live!

Fllay- You should be more appreciative, we all owe that boy our lives already! We should be rewarding him, not torturing him further!

Natarle- He's a prisoner of war Miss Allster, he's the enemy not one of us!

Murrue- That's enough you two, we have no time for this, those mobile suits will be here in 5 minutes!

Natarle- I apologize captain.

Murrue- Crewman Koenig

Tolle- Yes ma'am

Murrue- Please bring the prisoner to me at once.

Tolle- Alright

Tolle leaves the bridge and heads towards the prison wing. He stops outside the heavy steel door and takes a deep breathe, he prays to god that he leaves this room alive. He opens the door and steps in. He looks into the cell, but can see nothing but pure darkness.

Tolle- Ah… Brayden?

Brayden- What the fuck do you want!

Tolle- Captain Ramius needs to see you at once, p-please follow m-m-me.

Brayden- Your stuttering, are you scared Tolle, do I make you nervous? I bet it took every once of courage you had in you pathetic natural body to walk down to my cell and try to order me around didn't it?

Tolle- Please just follow me

Brayden steps out of his cell and walks beside Tolle, towards the bridge. The distance is short, but to Tolle it feels like an eternity. He figures that if he starts a conversation, it will break the tension, and make time go faster. He was shocked when Brayden spoke first.

Brayden- What's up which that natural girl, your girlfriend told me that she was up by my side the other night.

Tolle remembering Fllay's outburst on the bridge, is confused himself

Tolle- Who knows, she probably has a crush on you or something.

Brayden grabs him by the collar and smashes him up against the wall

Brayden- What the fuck did you just say

Tolle- H-Hey c-c-c-come on I w-was j-just j-j-joking

Brayden- If you want to go around spreading shit like that, you'll wind up just like your fucking friend, the one without a smile now.

Tolle- I-I'm s-s-sorry

Brayden tosses him aside and he smashes hard on the ground. They then finish the walk to the bridge in silence. Brayden opens the door and walks in.

Brayden- What the fuck do you want?

Murrue- Although I hate to do this, it's our only option, there are 3 mobile suits on there way here, we need you to fight for us again in the Shine, otherwise, we'll all die.

Brayden stares out the bridges windows off into space, he knows now that his destiny is complete, and that he will fulfill the promise he made to himself, and all of the comrades he killed.

Brayden- How pathetic, you need me to fight all of your battles for you, without me you are weak. This is the worst excuse for a military vessel I have ever seen, and you're all incompetent.

Murrue- So will you fight with us?

Brayden looks down and remembers the faces of his friends, he knew that anyone of them would do the same thing in this situation, his only regret, was that he didn't do it the first time.

Brayden- I don't have a choice, you people have me on a deadly short leash, but remember as I said last time, whether I fight and save you or not, you will all die.

Natarle- Captain, our radars have located the Aegis, Duel, and Buster are here!

Murrue- All hands to level 1 battle stations. Brayden, I can't thank you enough for your assistance.

He leaves without responding, and makes his way to the locker room. After putting on his pilot suit, he closes his eyes and thinks one last time, and finds himself picturing her face again.

Brayden- "_It's too bad I won't get to thank her for all she's done, even if she is just a pathetic natural."_

He steps out of the locker room, and soon finds himself in the cockpit of the Shine. He starts the machine up, the multi-colored lights of the machines interface reflected off the glass of his space helmet. He launches and throws himself into the field of stars, where so many people had lost there lives, he was about to join the countless casualties of space. He looked over, and saw the Aegis fighting with Kira Yamato in the Strike.

Dearka- Yzak, There's another one

Yzak- What?

Athrun- Nicol, how's it going?

Nicol- If you guys can blast open the doors of the launch gate, I should be able to get in rather nicely.

Athrun- Right, you guys heard him. Dearka, your machine has the most fire power, let me handle the Strike and mobile armor while you take out the doors. Yzak you take the machine that just launched.

Yzak and Dearka- Right!

He sees the Duel coming towards him and closes his eyes. He reaches for the self destruct cord.

Brayden- Goodbye my friends, I wish I could have seen you with my own eyes just one last time, may you all live long and happy lives.

Athrun presses his communications button to set the transmission on all frequencies, and let the Archangel have there one chance at surrender.

Brayden- And bring forth a new world! Free of naturals and dominated by coordinators!

He is about to pull the cord, when he is interrupted by a telecast coming from the Aegis.

Athrun- Crewmen of the Archangel, listen carefully, it is up to you how your fate turns out, if you want to live, then you will listen to our one request. Hand over the imprisoned pilot Brayden Mills, if you do this, you will be allowed to escape undamaged. However, if you don't, then we'll take the prisoner by force and destroy you!

Brayden- Wh-What the fuck! Th-That's Athrun's voice!

He presses the communication button

Brayden- Athrun Zala, is that you?

Athrun- What the fuck, Brayden?

Yzak- It's coming from this machine!

Nicol deactivates his mirage colloid and joins the others surrounding the Shine.

Natarle- Captain, another machine suddenly showed up on our radar

Murrue- But how is that possible?

The Strike attempts to charge the Blitz, but Nicol throws him aside and keeps going.

Athrun- Brayden, what the hell are you doing in an Earth Forces mobile suit, don't tell me you've…

Yzak- Y-You didn't, please tell me you didn't!

Dearka- You son of a bitch!

Brayden- NO! I swear to god I would never betray you guys, but these pathetic, filthy, disgusting naturals forced me out here. They threatened me with execution, and put a bomb in my machine so that I couldn't run away.

Dearka- Those despicable BASTARDS!

Athrun- How could they stoop so low! Even for naturals!

Natarle- We must take our chance to attack now, aim god freeds at the machines.

Nicol- Brayden…

Brayden- Guys please leave, I'm going to self-destruct and take this ship out with me! I don't deserve to live, and I definitely don't deserve to be a soldier of ZAFT.

Athrun- NO! Don't ever throw your life away so easily! You are our friend, and you're always going to be one of us. You're not going to die like this, I WONT LET YOU!

Brayden- Athrun…

They both break into tears.

Brayden- Oh Athrun, please, help me, rescue me from this ship, so that I can fight alongside of you again.

Yzak- You don't have to worry about that, we promise you, no matter what, that we'll all fight together again as one united force!

The god freeds fire and hit the Buster from behind, knocking out his phase shift and heavily damaging his unit.

Dearka- Damn it! Damn it! You fucking naturals.

Nicol- Dearka!

Yzak- Damn it, we have to regroup!

Athrun- Brayden, Dearka has taken heavy damage, and we must return to the Vesalius, but we will rescue you! Just make sure you keep your cool and don't do anything stupid, do everything they tell you for now, we will be back very soon.

Brayden- No! Athrun don't go! Free me please!

Athrun- I'm sorry my friend, remember what I told you.

The 4 machines fly away into the dark depths of space, leaving him all alone. His transmitter turns back on and he can here Mwu La Flaga through the speakers.

Mwu- What the hell was that, why wasn't anybody fighting? Answer me!

He shuts of his communications and shuts his eyes. Without knowing it, he falls into a deep sleep, and dreams about a happier life, a life where he and his friends have brought peace to the galaxy, and there are no more battles, mobile suits, commanders, just peace in the PLANTS, where he and his friends live in the same apartment complex. They meet every night to party and enjoy living, blasting there heavy metal at 3 am, and making everybody else's lives a living hell, just the way it used to be.

Author's Note: Damn I enjoyed writing this chapter. I honestly think that this is my best piece yet. This is interesting because it is where the story starts to pick up. This is the real turning point that sets up Brayden's huge emotional breakdowns and makes him realize that he is note invincible, and that he has feelings just like everyone else. Well I hope you all enjoyed it and are thirsty for more. Please review and let me know what you think! Well, goodnight everybody.

_-AnimeAholic_


End file.
